bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koichi Haimawari
Koichi Haimawari & Team Idaten vs. Monster Cat is a rescue operation where The Crawler and Ingenium try to save the passengers from a bus possessed by a cat with a Quirk. Prologue Koichi spends the morning sightseeing several of Tokyo's landmarks along with his mother Shoko and his senpai Makoto. While they are preparing to return to their home by bus, a cat hops onto the vehicle and gets injected with Trigger by one of Kuin’s bees. This powers the cat’s Quirk, allowing him to merged with the bus, and go out of control. Knuckleduster notices the ruckus it’s causing and decides to take maneuvers to stop it. He calls Kazuho Haneyama for assistance when mentioning Koichi’s in the bus as she brought him a feather duster and duct tape to make a cat toy. Battle Everyone in the bus is panicking, but Ingenium comes to the rescue. The driver informs him he cannot stop or control the vehicle, what makes Tensei fear for the possibility that the bus may have crash in a urban area. Suddenly, Knuckleduster is in front of the vehicle, holding a cat toy, and tossed it behind him for the bus to swerve it on an express lane, heading to a destroyed overpass and giving a few minutes time-limit to the heroes. Team Idaten comes on its way with a truck, including their new recruit, Enigma, who uses her Quirk to transfer passengers from the uncontrolled bus to the truck. Koichi’s group are the last three people to be rescued, but Kuin gives the cat an extra dose of Trigger, causing it to move away with Makoto still on board. Right as Ingenium goes after the bus to rescue her, he starts to run out of gas. He informs his crew about this but they can’t help because the truck is out of commission as they ask for a request of someone with a mobile Quirk. Koichi decided to help under his alias as The Crawler. The Crawler manages to catches up Tensei and gives him some juice. They have a few minutes until the cat bus reaches the edge of the overpass. Ingenium and The Crawler catch up to the bus as they try to dodge its tail. Ingenium has Koichi try to distract the cat from the front while he gets Makoto from behind. But the cat, attracted by the hoodie’s antennas, accelerates suddenly, to Koichi's shock. This forces Tensei to use a Recipro Burst and kick the Cat bus he could hurt Koichi Ingenium is forced into a cooldown to prevent his engines from overheating. The Crawler states he’ll save Makoto on his own and that he’ll try to avoid the tails, despite Ingenium warnings. Koichi enters the bus and rescues Makoto, jumping off the vehicle as it begins to free fall from the the broken overpass. Ingenium uses his super move, Rocket Charge, and tries to catch him, but its not enough. Koichi makes up with his force of will, allowing him to jump in midair. Ingenium has a hold of Makoto as both Quirk users were able to land on the other side of the expressway, with Koichi tumbling. Aftermath All the passengers of the bus are rescued and without any damage. Meanwhile, the bus comes crashing down as Kuin leaves the scene with the cat. Sometime later, surprised by being able to jump in midair, Koichi tries to use his quirk to float, but he is only able to do 30cm. Koichi states he used the power before as a double-jump; and despite Kazuho thinking it was all in his imagination, Koichi states he did it in which it seems he cannot replicate again. References Category:Koichi Haimawari Battles Category:Tensei Iida Battles Category:Villain Factory Battles Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles